Desire
by 0112x2
Summary: Makoto está ayudando a Rin con sus deberes, pero una idea anteriormente propuesta por Nagisa puede cambiar completamente el humor de los nadadores. Un juego que apuesta sus orgullos comienza, dejando en duda quién podrá ser el ganador del reto. Oneshot, MakoRin.


**Am, hace tiempo que no updateaba nada aquí uvu, pero me sentía con ganas de escribir y qué mejor que free! para trabajar :D Una pequeña historia de Makoto y Rin (una pareja no tan usual), con una situación que realmente no podría ver entre esos dos OTL _(a menos que kyoani se sienta bondadoso algún día...)  
_Puede ser un poquito OOC :c intenté adaptarme lo más posible a los personajes hmm**  
**Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo con el fic :D **

Rin le observó leer el libro frente a él en completo silencio.

Makoto seguía completamente concentrado en el contenido del diccionario. Sus cejas se juntaban algo frustradas y Rin dudaba si había hecho bien al preguntarle el significado de cierta palabra traducida a su propio idioma. El castaño había ofrecido su ayuda con la tarea del pelirrojo, quien casualmente respondió a Nagisa sobre sus pequeños problemas en el idioma inglés. Sin saber por qué, el mayor insistió mucho en que Rin aceptara su ayuda, así que luego de chistar la lengua como solía hacerlo siempre, rodó los ojos, dándole a entender al castaño que aceptaba la oferta.

Vuelta a la primera escena, Rin soltó un suave suspiro.

"Olvídalo Makoto, puedo deducir el significado por el contexto…"

El pelirrojo tomó su cuaderno y un lapicero mientras aún hablaba, pero fue detenido por el otro muchacho quien reaccionó angustiado a sus palabras.

"¡No, espera, Rin!", objetó tomando firme pero cuidadoso la muñeca del menor, "¡Estoy por encontrarlo!".

"Que lo olvides te digo…" Makoto recibió otro suspiro como respuesta y su desesperación creció un poco más. Para solucionarlo, el castaño se movió rápidamente al lado de Rin, enseñándole el diccionario de cerca. "De... De… De" leyó las iniciales de las palabras al otro muchacho, quien luego de suspirar una vez más como derrota, se inclinó cerca de él para leer lo que iba recitando. "De… ¡Ah, desire! ¡Aquí está, Rin–" Dijo feliz de haber encontrado lo que antes buscaba, pero no pudo terminar la frase y traducir la palabra. Sus palabras fueron desvaneciéndose suavemente cuando al levantar la vista, un rojo mechón de cabello rozó su nariz y encontró a pocos centímetros el ya sonrojado rostro del dueño de esos cabellos. Rin abrió su boca para protestar, sin saber de qué, pero solo pequeños quejidos fueron capaces de dejar sus labios, así que solo los juntó en una línea e intentó desviar sus ojos al resto de la habitación.

Makoto apoyó su frente en la del otro nadador, quien devolvió su vista a encontrarse con los suaves ojos del mayor, y en ese instante Rin supo que era demasiado tarde para retroceder. En cuanto entreabrió la boca ya aceptando de antemano al castaño, este último avanzó sin dudar y plantó un duradero y dulce beso en sus labios, los que respondieron con la misma suavidad y pasión. El contacto duró solo unos pocos segundos y Makoto se apoderó de su cintura abrazándola mientras le acercaba para dejarlo sentado en su regazo. Rin recorrió el castaño cabello del otro con los dedos. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, pero esta vez en cortas visitas, cada vez alejándose más de su boca y avanzando hasta el blanquecino cuello del pelirrojo, dejando un caminito de mordidas y roces que venían acompañados de pequeños suspiros y gemidos en respuesta.

Al escuchar la voz de Rin, Makoto se apresuró a capturar sus labios una vez más, pero más fieramente en esta ocasión. Sin alejarse el uno del otro, se acomodaron de tal manera que el pelirrojo quedó apoyado contra la pared, apoyado contra el construido cuerpo del muchacho frente a él, quien balanceaba su peso para no aplastarle.

"M-Makoto…" llamó entre besos, entre jadeos.

Él solo murmuró sin sentido contra su piel, creando vibraciones que hacían temblar suavemente al nadador. Rin discutía contra su cuerpo, quien sin duda disfrutaba el contacto con su pareja y estaba por ya dejarse llevar, pero juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad y le empujó rápidamente por los hombros. La sala fue llenada por los suspiros y jadeos de ambos, y Makoto le miró en silencio, intentando leer sus ojos, aún algo confundido.

"E-el estudio…", respondió a la falta de pregunta y el castaño pareció entender, porque suspiró de forma calma para volver a sus propios sentidos, luego asintió y se preparó para volver a la mesa. Unos segundos pasados, Rin suspiró con el mismo propósito, con un poco más de dificultad para concentrarse y pasó sus dedos por el cabello carmesí en su cabeza, el mismo que Makoto había alcanzado a besar momentos atrás. Su rostro permaneció igual de colorado mientras intentaba recuperarse del momento y Makoto le observó, ya instalado en el cojín una vez más. Una suave risita le hizo levantar los ojos solo para encontrarse con los de Makoto, temblando con las sensaciones que estos le transmitían. El castaño se levantó con lentitud y se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente al aproblemado muchacho.

"¿Rin?"

"Q-Qué quieres…" gruñó más en respuesta que pregunta, molesto con su timidez, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

Volvió a soltar una risita divertida, y levantó el brazo para librar sus labios de su propia mano, acariciándola suave.

"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" dijo sonriendo cálidamente, llamando la atención del pelirrojo "Te propongo un desafío"

Rin alzó una ceja, curioso a la palabra "desafío" y Makoto sonrió. Sabía claramente cómo llamar la atención del nadador. A su sonrisa, Rin amplió los ojos en sorpresa cuando creyó recordar el famoso jueguito.

"Es un juego que Nagisa sugirió hoy, ¿lo recuerdas?", Makoto respondió a la silenciosa duda en sus ojos. Rin frunció el ceño algo confundido por la oferta del castaño. En la mañana Nagisa había mencionado un juego que había probado con Rei hace unos días. El muchacho de lentes había estallado en vergüenza pero eso no calló al rubio. Explicó el juego del que no podía recordar el nombre, este constaba en que los participantes, dos de ellos, debían besarse por un tiempo, un beso bien dado por supuesto, pero lo único que podían tocar el uno del otro era la boca, es decir, manos fuera, abrazos fuera, solo el beso en curso. El primero que perdía control y tocaba al otro participante se convertía en el perdedor y debía cumplir una orden del ganador. Makoto repasó las reglas rápidamente, confirmando las memorias de Rin y el pelirrojo no abrió la boca, más solo entrecerró los ojos mirándole aún dudoso.

"A menos…" continuó Makoto, con una sonrisa sospechosa y voz suave "… Que temas no poder ganarlo…".

El nadador de Samezuka resopló por la nariz primero, luego soltó una risa sarcástica. Makoto continuó observándole, con ojos claramente cómplices, esperando su respuesta. El castaño no era tonto, y sabía muy bien cómo manejar a Rin. Suavemente, induciéndolo con aparentemente inocentes palabras y tonos de voz, lo tenía en la palma de su mano, a su propia disposición… Y Rin lo sabía.

El pelirrojo se movió cerca de su cara rápidamente y devoró los labios del mayor con violencia, ganándose un pequeño sonido de sorpresa ahogado por la unión en sus bocas. Rin mordió sin delicadeza el labio de Makoto, con tanta fuerza que una vez separados, se podían ver los filosos dientes del menor marcados en la piel del otro. El castaño le miró atento, expectante. Rin no estaba más lejos de su rostro más que unos pocos milímetros, el primero podía sentir la agitada pero segura respiración del muchacho cepillar su piel, y una mirada de gran intensidad y pasión acompañó los silenciosos jadeos de ambos.

"¿Listo?", fueron las palabras que rozaron su piel y Makoto simplemente sonrió.

En cuanto el silencio volvió a la sala, ambos se acomodaron, sin alejar sus rostros del otro, de forma que no quedó un simple contacto entre ellos más que la intensidad y pasión en sus ojos, negados completamente a dejar al otro.

"Go–"

La señal de partida fue interrumpida por Makoto, quien avanzó antes de tiempo a callar la voz de Rin con un fiero pero aún cuidadoso beso. El contacto fue fugaz, y sus párpados jamás decayeron. Esta vez fue Rin quien avanzó sin dudar al castaño, capturando sus labios con más decisión, con más violencia. Primero simples pero sensuales roces, besos en los labios superiores, en las comisuras, y sus ojos seguían sin despedirse de los otros, un brillo de deseo bañaba el color en la mirada de ambos, pero en este caso el orgullo también había sido apostado, era una batalla de resistencia.

Makoto mordió repentinamente el labio inferior de Rin, y aprovechó el momento en el que el pelirrojo se quejó y abrió su boca para deslizarse completamente e invadir la boca del muchacho, buscando su lengua para explorarla una vez más. El menor se sintió en desventaja y respondió a la intrusión buscando al otro para empezar una batalla de dominancia entre lenguas, labios.

Rin levantó los brazos inconscientemente, como una costumbre que tenía al besar al mayor, pero los bajó enseguida cuando recordó el contexto de la situación. Makoto soltó una risita ahogada entre besos y el pelirrojo se quejó frustradamente.

A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, el juego también lo hacía, y la intensidad del momento subió tanto que ambos debieron cerrar los ojos para concentrarse, un contacto visual tan sensual no ayudaba en nada para lograr la dominancia del juego. El calor ya empezó a sentirse en los músculos de cada uno, y los ahogados gemidos y quejidos ya hacían eco en las paredes de la habitación, más por parte de Rin, aunque esto perjudicaba más a Makoto que al dueño de la voz. El más alto contraatacó llamando su nombre, su voz inundada en deseo, entre los espacios que se tomaban para respirar. Rin comenzó a rasguñar la alfombra, sintiendo como la parte superior del cierre de su pantalón comenzaba a apretarle dolorosamente. Una vez más entre jadeos, sintió su nombre ser llamado y no pudo reprimir el sonido que escapó desde el fondo de su garganta. Makoto había abierto sus ojos, y estudiaba pasionalmente la expresión del otro, llena de molesto placer, y los deseos de ganar empezaron a desvanecerse. El juego avanzaba y Makoto cada vez veía más inútil la victoria, sólo necesitaba tocarlo. Rin gemía con cada vez más frecuencia y sus cejas se juntaban por encima, sus mejillas coloradas y el ya visible bulto en su pantalón estaban volviendo loco al castaño. Una vez más, este cerró sus ojos al sentir la incomodidad en su entrepierna. Su cuerpo ya le cosquilleaba molestamente y sabía que estaba por alcanzar su límite.

"Makoto–"

Fue la simple palabra que acabó con todo el control que le quedaba al castaño. En cuanto escuchó el susurro dejar los labios de Rin alzó los brazos y atrajo ansiosamente al pelirrojo contra su cuerpo. Un gemido más alto, de sorpresa resonó en el lugar cuando Rin sintió el rígido y musculoso cuerpo del otro muchacho apretarse contra el suyo y ya reconociendo su propia victoria, botó las espadas y se entregó a la abrumadora sensación que transmitía el más alto. Recorrió su cuello con sus dedos y los detuvo en su rostro, solo para volverlos a mover y acariciar con necesidad el rostro del castaño, sintiendo el pequeño respingo que dio este al sentir su tacto en respuesta.  
En un rápido movimiento Makoto empujó a Rin contra la pared, frotando involuntariamente sus caderas para aprisionar las de Rin, mientras sus manos recorrían la piel bajo la camisa del pelirrojo, haciéndole temblar también. Luego de que Makoto ganara la batalla que llevaban aparte sus bocas, dominancia en los besos, este se separó lentamente de Rin, sin prestarle atención al pequeño hilo transparente que unía sus inflamados labios. Los jadeos, ahora más fuertes, eran lo único que se escuchaba, y una sonrisa burlona de Rin acompañó un pequeño movimiento de caderas, tomándole por sorpresa.

"Gané…", señaló Rin burlón, orgulloso de su victoria, aún jadeando intensamente. Makoto solo respondió con una sonrisa resignada y entre susurros y jadeos se acomodó cerca de su oído. El castaño mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del pelirrojo y borró el triunfo de su rostro, solo para reemplazarlo con un obvio deseo y placer mientras un nuevo de vaivén de caderas comenzaba. "Makoto… Aún no me dices qué significa "_desire_"…", le provocó culpable.

"Lo sé...", susurró con voz ronca y sensualmente ansiosa contra su cabello, "… Pero no te preocupes… puedo decirte su significado sin palabras".

**OTL aufghh **  
**Sexy makoto presente después de todo, es un muchacho adolescente aún, no? uwu **  
**Ojalá les haya gustado ;D _(ojalá me sienta para escribir de nuevo alguna vez OTL)  
_Besitos~ :DD **

**Rae**


End file.
